


First Submission

by Miss_Mae



Series: Training [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Marking, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mae/pseuds/Miss_Mae
Summary: You didn't expect Crypto to be like this
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/You
Series: Training [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802389
Kudos: 28





	First Submission

Your head spun, back pressed against the wall of a cramped elevator. Crypto practically devoured your lips, kissing you feverishly. His left hand held your hip tightly, body pressed into yours as his right hand groped your breast. He moaned gently against your mouth, tongue prodding your lips. You opened your mouth timidly, letting his tongue explore your mouth hungrily. The erection in his pants prodded your stomach, setting you into a bit of a frenzy, desperate to have him inside of you as quickly as possible. Crypto released your mouth and planted kisses on your neck, nipping gently at the soft flesh. You tried to catch your breath, panting with the hacker’s passionate movements. 

The elevator slowed and stopped with a jerk, dinging loudly as a signal to depart. Crypto huffed angrily and pulled you into a dark room. You couldn’t see much as he gripped your hand, maybe the outline of what looked like a round table and a few chairs. You didn’t have much time to think as Crypto hurriedly opened a door, pulling you into a cool room. His hands were on you in an instant, pulling the clothing off of your body. You fumbled in the dark, tugging his oversized coat from his shoulders. His hands gripped your ass hand, pulling your hips against his erection. You ran your hands over his bare shoulders, admiring the strength in them. 

“Hey, hey, not fair. Take your clothes off too.” You urged him in between kisses. 

Crypto chuckled and back away from you. As your eyes adjusted to the dark, you could make out the motions of Crypto undressing. His arms lifting the dark green vest over his head, the sound of his necklaces jingly softly in combination with your heavy breathing. You did your best to calm your nerves, inhaling deeply as Crypto pulled you to him. His bare skin was smooth and hairless. He let you take your time feeling him. You ran your fingers over his chest and stomach, feeling the hard muscle underneath. His hip bones jut out in the delicious v-shape of a model, you mused. His wiry back muscles flexing as he trailed soft hands over your own bare body. 

He kissed you gently, full lips soft and needy. He smelled like the sweet soju he had consumed so much of. You didn’t want to think he was just drunk and doing this out of inhibition. You hoped he really meant what he said, that he felt the same way you did. Your worries melted away as Crypto pulled you along with him, still kissing gently. He twirled you around, the back of your thighs hitting what felt like a mattress. You pulled away from the man, feeling for the soft outline of two thick pillows. Crypto placed a strong hand on your shoulder, pushing you onto your back. The cool metal of his fingers made you shiver slightly. 

Crypto’s shadow moved over you, leaning on one arm, kissing your neck and jaw. Moaning gently, you tangled your fingers in his thick, black hair. Crypto groaned in your ear, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of your neck. He sucked hard, marks raising instantly. A sudden ferocity overcame him once more, exciting you inexplicably. Crypto ran his rough hand over your breast, twisting the nipple hard, rolling and pulling it between his fingers. Small cries of pleasure escaped your lips as he attacked your neck once more, bruising the other side with bites and kisses. You gasped, wincing as one bite broke your skin. Crypto groaned and kissed you hard, his hand now finding your clit. 

He circled the sensitive nub hard, occasionally sliding a finger down to circle the growing wetness at your entrance. Your head swirled at the passion and tension radiating from Crypto. This was really happening, right? You felt a bit dizzy with excitement. Sex with Crypto was something you had only occasionally allowed yourself to fantasize about. The man was so unavailable, so to himself, you thought there was never a chance that you would even touch him, let alone share his bed. What would the other legends think? Crypto slid a long finger into your entrance, moaning gently with you. 

Your inhibition left as Crypto pleased you, not caring if you were loud or what sort of embarrassing sounds came from your lips. You begged Crypto, begged him to take you, and fuck you hard. All you wanted was to feel the fullness of him working himself inside you, desperate to get himself off on your needy body. Crypto made a noise that sounded like a self-satisfied laugh, pulling his finger away from you. You whimpered at the absence, feeling bare and empty as the cool air stiffened your nipples and brushed over your cunt. 

You felt the bed shift as Crypto positioned himself at your wet cunt, running his tip over the wetness, prodding, teasing. He kept this going for a while before you realized he wanted you to beg again. Embarrassing words flew from your lips as you begged the hacker to enter you. You told him how badly you wanted him inside you, how badly you wanted him to fill your pussy, and treat you like a slut. 

Crypto moaned loudly when you called yourself a slut, sliding his cock into you, pushing until he was buried deep. You squirmed on his cock, relishing how full it made you feel to be pegged on him. Crypto slid a hand around your throat, squeezing the sides gently. 

“So, you’re my slut now, right?” he cooed in a thick accent. 

You nodded, not trusting yourself to speak. His grip tightened, causing a gasp to escape your lips. 

“I want to hear you say it, slut.” He commanded. 

“I- I’m your slut,” you spit out quickly. He tightened his grip a little, your vision blurring as he began to slide his cock out of you. 

“Say it correctly, slut.” He hissed, drawing his cock out till just the tip balanced at your entrance.  
You whimpered and squirmed under his grip, making noises begging for him to fill you again. Crypto sighed in disappointment, releasing your neck and sliding out completely. Protests flew from your lips but ceased when you felt a cool glare from Crypto. A notion overcame you. You relaxed, opening your legs a bit more, arching your breasts towards the ceiling, putting on your best submissive voice. 

“I am your slut, Crypto. Please, use me,” you begged, adding a small moan to the end. 

Crypto made a noise in agreement and moved back over you, gripping your neck once more. He slid into you much more roughly this time, hips pushing hard against yours to work his cock in deeper. You winced as he hit your cervix, hand tight around your next. He wasted no time working his cock in and out, savoring his new toy. Your willingness to submit to Crypto surprised you. You had always been equal with your previous partners, giving and taking all the same. In some way, it didn’t surprise you the mysterious hacker was so dominant. The cool gaze in which he regarded some of the other legends screamed alpha to you. 

Now, you were under him, bare naked in his bed, his complete toy as he used you. His hand around your neck roughly brushed the bruises and hickeys he had given you earlier. His moans were deep in his throat as he fucked you roughly, abusing your cunt with each thrust. You could help but lay there and take it, illicit moans and cries escaping your throat. It hurt. But it felt so good. Crypto’s hand at your neck sent you to a new level of pleasure that you had never felt before, something so simple made you want to scream in pleasure. 

Crypto pulled out of you suddenly, making you whimper at the lack of pleasure. He grabbed your shoulders, pulling you up off your back. He kissed your forehead gently. 

“Turn around.” He commanded. 

A little unsure of what to do, you got on your hands and knees, facing away from Crypto. You felt the bed shift around you and his strong hand returned to the back of your neck. Crypto pushed down roughly, forcing your face into the bed. Crypto grabbed the thick pillows, placing them under you. Confused you tried to turn around, Crypto tightened his grip on your neck as a warning. Crypto slid into you again, the new angle giving him greater access to your walls. Embarrassment crept over your cheeks as Crypto slid a hand over your ass, gently teasing your hole. You squirmed under him, trying to discourage him from touching you there. 

Crypto made a noise that sounded much like a growl and spanked you, hard. You yelped, tears springing from your eyes at the sting. Crypto rubbed your quickly reddening ass gently. He pressed down on your ass, lowering your hips towards the pillows. Catching on, you eased yourself into the pillows. Crypto leaned over you, his chest brushing your back. He slid his hand into your hair, pulling it back harshly. Your gasp caught and choked in your throat as he thrust hard into you. Your fingers curled in the sheets, trying to stifle the horrific choking noises that escaped you as Crypto fucked you hard. 

His breath was hot in your ear, gasping, grunting in pleasure. He sunk his teeth into your neck again, causing you to cry out. Tears sprung from your eyes. Your neck and back hurt from the position, your cunt swollen in pleasure and pain as Crypto used you. You found yourself begging again. Begging for his release, for him to cum inside of you. Crypto groaned, chest rumbling. He let go of your hair, letting your head fall to the bed. His thrusts slowed, taking his time to draw in and out of you. You moaned, feeling every edge of his cock slide against your walls, hips following his draw. He moved the pillows until they rubbed against your clit with every movement of your hips. You whimpered at the new stimulation, grinding yourself against the pillows, Crypto’s cock still buried inside you. 

Crypto groaned, grabbing your hips firmly, moving them so your cunt worked his cock, still grinding against the pillows. 

“Be a good slut and cum on my cock, baby. Maybe then you’ll get what you want.” Crypto directed.

You moaned weakly, doing your best to stimulate yourself and him. Crypto urged you on with dirty words that made your ears burn. No one had ever degraded you like that. So why did it make you feel so good to hear Crypto calling you a slut? Why did you love it every time he complimented your cunt in such a way? Your release came quickly. You cried out, moaning as waves of pleasure ran through you. Crypto groaned as your pussy gripped his cock, he leaned down and gripped your throat from behind, drawing your head up again. You felt weak, hazy from the darkness, and drained from the energy of your orgasm. 

Crypto began again, groaning at the way your dripping cunt squeezed him. You lost track of time as he fucked you again. Your sensitive clit still rubbing against the pillows. The smells of your release and sweat filled your nose. Crypto let go of your neck and your head fell against the soft bed. His hands gripped your hips hard, thrusts growing more frantic. You heard him mutter something under his breath in his native tongue, fingers digging into your soft flesh. Crypto spanked your ass again, making you cry out, squirming under him. Crypto groaned suddenly, falling over you, catching himself with his hands. His seed filled your cunt eagerly as he panted. Crypto cooed in your ear.

“Good, such a good slut. Take it all.” He thrust again into your cunt, making you whimper. 

He rested a moment before sliding out of you. He sat back for a moment and you could feel his eyes and the cool air on your abused cunt. You whimpered again, tired and aching. Crypto moved you gently, taking the pillows out from under your hips, lowering you gently into the bed. You whimpered with each movement, eyelids heavy with exhaustion. Crypto cooed sweet words, praising you, telling you how well you did for him tonight. He kissed your cheek gently, wiping away some tears. You moaned gently as he pulled a cool blanket over your burning skin. Some of Crypto’s seed spilled from your swollen cunt along with a few whimpers. 

Crypto hushed you gently, stroking your hair as you laid on your side. He pulled you to his chest, kissing your head. You sighed happily, inhaling the scent of his sweat and cum. Crypto wrapped his arms around you, holding you tightly. He muttered something to you that you didn’t understand. 

“Sleep, sweetheart,” he cooed. 

As if on command, you drifted away into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
